Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: A young billionaire we know very well gets a journal, in which we get to see a whole new side of him...Seto, not Kaiba. This is unique because it is not completely angst.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Own nothing hahahaha they're coming to take me away I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

****

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

__

A whole new side of Seto Kaiba.

~!**!~

Dear Journal,

Why the hell am I writing in a journal? Maybe I'm going insane. Maybe my memory's failing so much that I can't remember a day without jotting it down. Maybe my personality's done a complete 360-degree turn and I've started to like writing like a schoolgirl.

Maybe I should shut up and answer my own question. The reason I have a journal is because my teacher told me I should keep one. Yes, that's right. The teacher told me I looked stressed, and a way of relieving stress is to write a journal. Even though I am the rich CEO of a billion-dollar company, teachers still have the right to boss me around, because I'm a minor.

What does one write in a journal? Maybe I'll start with my day.

Today I got up a 5:00 am as usual, went to an early-morning meeting, then came home to make breakfast for Mokuba. Then I drove Mokuba to school, parked my car, and went to the Starbucks across the street for a bagel. I was still early for school.

Oh, to hell with this. This is monotonous. I'll skip ahead to an amusing part.

Well, I met Yugi and his pet chihuahua in the hall. The mutt threw a pencil at me, and yelled to the whole hall that I wear pink underwear.

Hah, stupid move. I then asked the mutt very loudly exactly how he knew what color my underwear was. Then I commented, still very loudly, that I was very curious about a shady figure lurking outside my bedroom window yesterday. The mutt was humiliated.

Plus, in science class, I put some weak acid on the dog's seat. When he sat down, it burned a hole through his pants, and showed his underwear. Mai seemed very interested. Must remember that to further mortify the stupid dog.

Haha, I am a genius. 

I must go, Mokuba's knocking on my door.

~!**!~

Later

~!**!~

I am _furious. _ Completely enraged. Someone has been beating Mokuba up at school, and said that if he told they would kill him. The poor kid couldn't handle it any more, and came sobbing to me. I will personally _slaughter _whomever did this to my little brother.

In fact, I'm so acrimonious that I can no longer write. 

~!**!~

Still later

~!**!~

Why am I writing in the middle of the night? I suppose writing can be rather soothing. I need to do something other than think, because then I will only confuddle myself further into insomnia.

Hm. I wonder...when males say something, you can normally understand them perfectly, but when females say something, there are at least two hidden meanings? I was eavedropping when Mai and the mutt were talking, and here's how it went:

Mutt: Hey, Mai.

Mai: Hi, Joey!

Dog: I love that new outfit you're wearin'.

Mai: Ew! You pervert!

Chihuahua: Why? What'd I say? I just really like that skirt, it has really pretty stripes-

Mai: Were you really staring down there? And it's not a pattern, it's tye-dye!

Dueling Monkey: I really couldn't tell, it's kinda short-

Mai: Are you saying I dress like a hooker?

Puppy: NO! I just like your outfit!

Mai: You could have said so without insulting me, jerk.

Pathetic dog: Okay, sorry.

Mai: Why do you even bother apologizing? I know you'll just insult me again.

Very confusing. I think I'll go to sleep, my brain's tired.

And thus passes my first day writing in a journal.

~!**!~


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer:  OH MY RA! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN LIKE A ZILLION YEARS!  

CHAPTER TWO! HAHAHAHA!

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 

_A whole new side of Seto Kaiba._

Dear Journal,

I'm still writing in this pathetic book.  I am _sad_.  Maybe I should just put this thing down and ignore it.

=)      

           =( 

() ()  
___                     sETo kaIBa     

                                                                  @_@                                               **MOku_bA kAIbA_**

****_rAnDoM naME  
  
_

What am I _doing?_  Am I doodling in this cursed thing?  It's going to make me obsessive compulsive, I swear.  I will fritter away my precious time writing in this little book, and my company will crumble and I'll be homeless…

Who am I kidding?  I'm writing in this monstrosity of paper because I need to tell someone what happened earlier this morning.

This morning, the mutt's little sister started school at Domino High School.

Hah!  Now I have two mutts to torment!  Except this second mutt…she's quite annoying.  Mutt the First, or Chihuahua, is incredibly easy to torture.  He basically asks to be kicked, them runs away whimpering.  He puts spots on my life, so I have to beat him with a newspaper.  He pretty much sticks out his rear and begs me to kick it.  Pathetic loser.

Except the sister, Serenity or something, is just quiet.  She never talks to me, so I can't say something sarcastic back.  She never does anything stupid, so I can't taunt her about it.  I _hate_ it.  She doesn't even rise to my bait.  This is what happened:

Me:  Ah, the mutt's little sister is here.

Mutt's Sister: Mutt?  Who's that?

Me: Your idiot brother.

Mutt's Sister: *laughs*  That's a funny nickname you have for him.  Are you two friends?

Mutt:  That's the Kaiba guy I was telling you about, Serenity!  Stay away from him!

Me: The Kaiba?  Is there another one, aside from Mokuba?

Mutt: Shut up, Kaiba.

Me: You have an amazing vocabulary, mutt.

Mutt: Shut up!

Me: Your intelligence amazes me.

Mutt's Sister: *leaves*

You see?  How do you annoy someone like that?  Call me a sadist, but I _like_ torturing people.  I think I may grow to hate the sister more than the original mutt.  But you'll see.  I'll get her eventually.

And I still haven't found out who's picking on Mokuba.

Later

**hey kaiba u loser**

Stop writing in my notebook, mutt

**u stop bugging my sister u jerk**

Stop annoying me then

**ur such a freak**

13b (2a + ab/ce – 8e) + 19c 

_Hey Kaiba, what does C equal again?_

Leave me alone Mutou

**u suck**

STOP WRITING IN MY BOOK I'M TRYING TO TAKE NOTES

But kaiba, you're good at math, you can help me 

NO

**hey yug', what does b equal **

I think five 

No losers, B equals four

**hey thanks kaiba**

STOP WRITING IN MY BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

27g – y (n/b – 14)

Brainless zombies, writing in my book like a message board.  I'll murder them when Sensei Yamahiro isn't looking.  Math class is so easy, I could laugh.  They're teaching obtuse people like Chihuahua simple things like Algebra.  I've already moved on to University level math.  Hell, I'd be in University right now if it weren't for my age and the fact that I have to take care of Mokuba.  I wouldn't ever leave him to go live in a dorm with other imbeciles half as smart as me.

WHERE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER?!

After School

The most terrifying thing happened.  After school, I drove to the elementary to pick up Mokuba, as usual.  I waited for him for quite a while, and he didn't show up.  I could only write one sentence in this journal, thinking it would soothe my nerves slightly, but it only got me more worried.  I went to Mokuba's principal's office to find out where he was.  And they said that they hadn't seen him since lunch, and assumed he'd called me to pick him up.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?!?!?!?!?  They didn't even check if he'd been signed out at the front desk!  So I decided to search the school myself.

Well, I found the poor kid, crying in the boy's bathroom.  He had indeed been in there since lunch, when that bully beat him up.  Mokuba had a couple of bruises, but what bothered me the most was the cuts.  What elementary school kid carries around sharp objects to cut up smaller kids with?  Anyways, Mokuba wouldn't talk to me at first.  He thought that it was the bully's friend, coming in to see if he was dead yet.  Then I told him that it was me, and he literally burst out of the stall he had been crying in and into my arms.  He told me he didn't feel well, so I gave him a piggyback ride out of the school.  Of course, I went right back to the office after making sure Mokuba was safe in my car.  I yelled at them for quite a while, telling them to improve their security and to keep better track of the kids.  You have no idea how much fun it is to make adults cower from you in fear when you're only fifteen.  And those assholes deserved it.

If I ever find the kid that did that to my little brother…

Much, much later

It's one o'clock in the morning.  I can't sleep again.

**To Do:**

-Fire Takashi

-Oversee new project in the Lab

-Hire a new intern

-Keep a closer watch on the R&D Department

-Schedule meeting with Green 

-Keep an eye on budget

      $$

4, 000 000     |

                   |

3, 888 000     |        

                   |                                                                                                                           

3, 666 000     |                                                                                 /\

                   |                                                                                |   \         

3, 444 000     |                                                                           /\_|    |

          |                                                                           |         |

3, 222 000     |                                                                           |        |

          |                                                                          /            \

3, 000 000     |                                                                        /               \

          |                                                                       /                 | 

2, 888 000     |                                                                      /                  |

          |                                                                     /                    |

2, 666 000     |                                                 /|                /                      /\____/\_/\_/\_             

          |                                               /  |               /

2, 444 000     |                                             /    |             /

          |                                            /     |             |

2, 222 000     |                                           /      |             | 

          |                                          /        /\           / 

2, 000 000     |                           /\           /            |        /  

          |                          /   \        /             |       /

1, 888 000     |                  /\    /      \     /               |     / 

          |                /    \/         \   /                |    /

1, 666 000     |              /                   \/                 |    |

          |            /                                         /\  | 

1, 444 000     |          /                                             | | 

          |        /                                               | |

1, 222 000     |      /                                                  \/

          |  /\/                                         

1, 000 000     |/                                             

|___________________________________________________________________

                   S        O        N        D        J        F        M       A        M       J        J        A

                   e        c        o        e        a        e        a        p        a        u        u        u        

                   p        t        v        c        n        b        r         r         y        n        l         g        

                   t        o        e        e        u        r         c        i                   e        y        u

                   e        b        m       m       a        u        h        l                                      s

                   m       e        b        b        r         a                                                        t

                   b        r         e        e        y        r                                                                  

                   e                  r         r                  y                                                                  

                   r         

Damn it all.  Our profit dropped like a stone in February and hit rock bottom in March.  However, we recovered pretty fast, bringing the profit to about three million eight hundred and eighty-eight thousand dollars in June.  Currently it's resting at about two million six hundred and sixty-six thousand.  Not good, but not bad.  We need more profit to start on our new Duel Disk memory chip, which will basically give the Duel Monsters more human characteristics and better interaction with their owners.  To start on that we need over three million nine hundred ninety-nine thousand.  We're quite far off.

Actually, this journal is slightly handy.  I still hate it, though.  Oh well.  

Seto Kaiba signing out!

**Reviewer Responses with Kaiba!**

Kaiba: Crap.

RW: Aww, be nice.

Kaiba: I'm not a nice person.

**Komodo Dragon:  **Thanks for being my first reviewer!  And yes, I'll continue.

**Adnianna of the Tribals: **Hello, sister of the Thing in Green!  And bubbles to you too!

**The Ugliest Person Alive:** Don't worry, I'm going.

**Angel of Angst: **Aww, thanks!  My ego is boosted. ^.^

Dee-whY-Cee-aRe: Glad you like.  I like the nicknames too ^.^ 

**Dragon Master's Mistress: **Thanks!  Hehe, the idea's wicked.

**DASHN: **I'm going, I'm going!

**amara: **Glad to know I make people laugh.  ^.^

**The Red Rouge: **AHH! IT'S YOU! Hi.  The dog is Jounouchi's nickname.

**Jainelle: **I know who you are ^.^;;;

**Wraith queen: **I SO agree.  Haha.

Kikoken: Hey, it's you!  I love your stories! Keep up the Seto/Serenity! 

**Frozen Lightning: **Weird. ^.^;; Haha, I know you too, vaguely.  I know your brother at any rate.

**Mokuba-chan: **I'm continuing. ^.^

**S.K. Hashmi: **Aw, thanks!

**Shield and Sword: **Hah, I LOVE the nicknames. Poor Jou.

RW out!

 


End file.
